Love never dies
by princessnoah0
Summary: Melanie and Jared's love


She was screaming at the humans but they weren't humans they were aliens, to let the love of her life go. They were dragging him into the darkness, leaving her their alone in the dark, she yells, "don't, Jared!"

A firm hand holds her stomach, she reaches open her eyes and stares at the body that's holding her close, "baby, calm down, it was just a dream, I'm right here with you, shh."

She didn't relise that she was screaming and crying at the same time.

Jared was with her, she was safe, but not save.

She wanted out of his arms, but he didn't let her go, he couldn't, if he did she would go running, he kept saying, "it's me baby, Jared. Come on gorgeous, I just want to sleep, please calm down," he pleases her too stop.

Finally after twenty minutes, she quiets down. It has never been this bad, she always calm down when she saw him, but it didn't tonight or is it morning. She didn't fall asleep, and Jared didn't let her go either.

Jared didn't look at anything else except for her face and she didn't look at him.

Jared had turned to get a better position, leaving his girlfriend with less hold, she gets up quickly and runs out the door, never looking back.

Jared felt the bed move, but didn't run after her. He knew he would see her in the morning, so he sat up in bed and stared out the door.

Host

He awoke and she didn't come back, he got up quickly. He ran to find Mel, she always didn't want to look at him if she had an episode, so she would get up before him and go about her normal day, but it didn't work as he saw her in the dinning hall with Jamie.

He shakes his head as he walks into the dinning room, everyone getting their breakfast. He looks around the room and tries to find Mel and Jamie, but he only catches her little brother, sitting with Kyle and Jodi, as he eats.

Ian brushes against him, as he tries to get into the dinning room. He looks pissed, but Wanda comes following, showing her great smile at "her best friends" boyfriend. She runs afte Ian, but he keeps walking, sitting next to Kyle, who Wanda hates and tries to ignore her as he sits and starts talking to Jamie.

Jared still looking for Mel, can't see her light brown hair in the crowd of people sitting down and eating. He moves to her little brother. "Hey Jamie," he interrupts Ian and Jamie talking.

"Hi Jared,". The fourteen year old kid says with a smile on his face.

"Seen Mel this morning?" Jared asks.

"Nope," Jamie says too fast,making Jared not believe him.

"Jamie, don't lie too me, where is she?" Jared says more sternly.

"Howel, the kid said he doesn't know where she is, so leave him alone," Kyle says.

Jared scoffs, he shakes his head, "don't ever lie to me Jamie!" He walks out of the room

He goes to his and Mel's room, he flips himself down on the bed, head in the hard pillow, he grown as its so hard.

He puts it in his mind when the next raid will be, and the list he has too get;

Batteries

Light bulb

Crunches for Mel

Blankets for them

New shoes

New shirts

New socks

New pillows.

He doesn't write them down, he just remembers them, which Mel thinks is harlarous when he things his got everything, but he always does.

After awhile of Jared staring up into space, he gets up, probably late for chores.

Jeb is with Kyle, Jodi, Wanda and Jock, he gives a wave to Jared to come over to them.

"Ah finally you come out of your hiding," Jeb says, "we, well I have organised a raid and you are going with Wanda, Jodi and Jock-"

"I can't sorry, but Mel is having trouble sleeping again and I'm the only one who can get her to calm down-"

"Kyle isn't going, because he offered you the spot, Jared you need a rest-"

"No, what I need is to find Mel, what I need is to make sure she's okay, I need to make sure Jamie doesn't skip school, I need too make sure things won't go different. Okay?"

"No Jared!" Jeb says, "you are going, Kyle and Ian can look after Mel-" Mel walks out from behind a wall, she looks like she just woke up and she's been crying. She runs to Jared. They hug.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you, okay, I love you, you know that," he smiles at her as he can feel tires on his shirt, he rubs her back through the hug.

"I don't want you too leave me, I don't want to lose you," Mel says through tires.

"I will come back, baby girl," he makes her lift her head, so she can see his face, he kisses her lips, "I will only be a short time and I will bring back, some stuff for you and Jamie." He kisses her lips again, "I love you so much that I will never lose you."


End file.
